


Oddity

by Cinnie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a little bit about if Daniel, Jack, and Sha're were soulmarked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Daniel Jackson knew two things about his life. He was going to be a Doctor of some sort, and that he would meet someone who spoke genuine ancient Egyptian.

The line of precise text running around his upper arm, declared him to be “Doctor Jackson” and the Egyptian hieroglyphics spanned across his pectorals.

The last thing he expected however was to meet both his soul mates at the lowest point in his life. The fact that the first one was an emotionless Air Force Colonel and the other was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

By the end, Sha’re was his wife and Jack was at least a friend, neither one of them mentioning their soul-marks, though Sha’re had seemed saddened by Jack’s leaving.

An Abydonian year later and Jack was back and Daniel later found himself thanking a god he wasn’t sure he even believed in when Sha’re insisted on going with him and the others to see the coordinates room. Skaara was lost to them for now, but he had no doubt they would find him.

 

Jack O’Neill had never put much stock in soulmarks. He’d met Sara and they had Charlie and anyway one of his supposed soulmates only spoke ancient Egyptian, not a promising thing really.

Then Charlie died and there was the Stargate and to add insult to injury his English speaking soulmate was an utter dweeb with allergies and no common sense.

The Sha’re girl looked pretty but mostly seemed to have eyes for Daniel and he wanted nothing to do with either of them anyway.

 

Sha’re was very careful to keep the ‘words’ hidden. Writing was forbidden and while others usually had images, her father was quite convinced that she wore true words upon her skin. It was a terrifying thought and scandalous anyway that she should have not one but two sets of words.

Her Daniel is everything she could have dreamed of. Kind and soft-spoken, so wise and smart, he makes her heart beat faster every time she sees him. Even if at first she thinks he doesn’t want her.

Jack is terrifying, big and silent and he glares. He softens towards her brother though and Skaara blooms under his attention. She is sad that he leaves, but she has her Daniel and Jack’s heart is utterly closed to them anyway.


End file.
